


交通工具512

by CarohSlade



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarohSlade/pseuds/CarohSlade
Summary: 题目无意义，只是懒得起名。
Relationships: O5-6/Vivid, 路人/Vivid
Kudos: 2





	交通工具512

BEGINNING.

被不知身份的人连同上司一起拷在柱子上已经过了大概半个多小时，Vivid沉重地呼吸着，期间不间歇的挣扎在给他的手腕留下暗红印迹的同时带走了大量的体力，然而还有更糟糕的——他一直对那些人临走之前给他们注射的药剂感到不安，现在他好像知道那他妈的是什么东西了。他仰起头，后脑靠着限制住他的东西。六冷冷地俯视着他，不可忽视的，某个敏感部位已有小帐篷安营扎寨了。Bright家族遗传的滥交习性让他们大多不擅长克制自己的欲望，Vivid尽力贴近冰冷的金属来获得短暂的清醒，该死的，他也是个该死的Bright。

六仍然一言不发地注视着他，这通常意味着六号议员的耐心正在进入倒计时，Vivid吞了吞口水，不难看出自家上司的思维正从“等我出去就把他们都干翻”向着“等我把你干翻就出去把他们都干翻”转变。

碾上Vivid两腿之间的膝盖宣告他防线的正式溃败，六在前戏上向来缺乏耐心，更何况现在两人的手都被拷在Vivid身后，如果不是碍事的裤子他多半会直接捅进来。Vivid极低的呜咽了一声，换来六的一声嗤笑。他甚至没法也不想做出什么有效的避让，也许六直接捅进来反而好一些，被刻意忽略的欲火开始烧灼，他除了难耐地喘息什么都做不到。

短短的铁链发出无可奈何的交击，却无法使囚徒挣脱桎梏。

最先忍不住的是第三个人。

“操，你们还真是随时随地都能搞起来啊，怎么，被上级操是你们基金会的传统规则吗？还是说基金会的顶级特工就是个骚婊子？”负责看守的人骂骂咧咧地走向他们，毫无疑问他也受到了刺激，自制力薄弱的家伙，六轻蔑地想着。Vivid愤怒的视线让看守的脚步迟疑了一秒，于是六的表情更加讥嘲，似乎被这表情激怒了，看守反而开始大步向前——即使这两个人仅凭自己就干掉了围攻他们的大半人员，被困在笼子里的野兽何足畏惧？

Vivid立刻明白了他要做什么，特工咬牙挣扎起来，可六却压制了他的所有动作，特工不可思议地看着自己上司波澜不惊的脸，想知道那管药剂是不是他妈的打进了这家伙的颅骨之内。六沉沉地与他对视，沉默只有一个呼吸，Vivid再次无用地大力挣扎起来。

那只手干脆利落地拽下了两人的皮带，特工精瘦的腰线暴露在二人面前，看守色情地顺着腰线而下握住他的性器，突如其来的刺激让Vivid剧烈地颤抖了一下却没发出任何声音。六只是看了他一眼，不管不顾地直接将硬挺对准了特工的后穴，毫不留情地挺入。无论如何这他妈也太过分了，纯粹的撕裂的疼痛逼得Vivid发出猝不及防的惨叫。六自顾自地用力抽送，白西装逐渐被染上色彩。这可不是什么性爱，剧烈的痛楚让Vivid根本感受不到一丝快感，血液糟糕的润滑作用同样使六举步维艰。

“我操，这么急？”看守大概也被吓了一跳，不过紧接着他就吹了声口哨硬生生就着六插入其中的姿势挤入了一根手指。Vivid被迫从鼻腔中发出高亢的哼声，该死的，这要是算扩张，六的动作都他妈称得上安抚了。“哇哦，不是吧，你竟然还起反应了？婊子都没你敬业啊。”

特工眼中的怒火想要把他燃烧殆尽，然而他确实起了反应，六熟悉他的身体，强迫生理性的快感漫过麻木的痛觉神经，如跳糖般炸裂成一场毫无章法的狂欢。颤抖的大腿泄露了Vivid的状态，六顶弄的动作越发顺畅，后穴被更多的手指撑开，Vivid以仅存的一点点理智感到了不可思议和恐慌：操，这他妈完全不对劲。六惩罚性的重重冲击前列腺打散了Vivid对自己怎么会变成这个样子的思考。看守专心致志地开拓着，下身硬到快要爆炸。他错过了Vivid和六隔着水雾朦胧的眼神交流。

手指顺利地退出，另一根炙热的东西顶上了Vivid的后穴，Vivid瞪大了眼睛，即使有所准备也不代表他真就心甘情愿被两个人同时操。些微的挣扎看上去就像主动迎合，六皱了皱眉。近乎同时地，两根性器撞入他的身体深处，射精的欲望瞬间达到巅峰，Vivid失去控制地高喊出声，又在怜惜无处安身的进犯下化作支离破碎的呻吟。浊液污染了六考究的西装，高潮过后收缩不止的后穴令本就满涨的境遇雪上加霜。Vivid从未如此痛恨特工强大的素质让他无法就此昏迷，似乎永远没有结束的侵犯叠加成过量的快感，这对敏感的特工而言是毁灭性的，药效发展到顶峰，Vivid失神地垂下头，本能的极力压制根本无法阻止呻吟越发高亢的走势，神经间传递的电信号蹿高，累计，终于在两人先后释放于体内之后达到前所未有的顶峰。

性器抽动着再一次泄出白浊，Vivid瘫软地倒在地上，未来得及褪去的快感仍在体内肆虐，可怕的不满足在他的大脑生根发芽，他崩溃地闭上眼睛，不愿去想这他妈的意味着什么。始终怒吼的铁链在不甘的最后碰撞之后沉寂下来。

看守舔了舔唇，不舍地从Vivid身体中退出，混合两个人的精液从一时无法收缩的殷红穴口缓缓流淌而出，他不怀好意的目光随即转向了六，六亦面无表情地看着他。药效仍未完全过去，他却始终这副不咸不淡的样子，即使刚刚把自己的下属操了一顿也没让他露出什么表情。亮绿色的眸子映出看守探向他的手，电光石火间，金属落地的清脆声响击打鼓膜，脖颈传来的巨大压迫好似伴随疾风，看守甚至连像样的反抗都没能做到便只能抽搐着双腿软倒在地。

其后是Vivid微微喘息的模样。

“帮我解开。”六示意性地抬了抬手。Vivid点头把拇指复位，他用酸软的大腿尽力支撑起自己想让六的性器先退出去。这一过程未及一般就因为六突如其来的顶弄前功尽弃，Vivid腿一软跌落回去，所造成的深度和冲击让他张大嘴巴却喊不出任何声音。而六只是淡淡地看了他一眼，没有停下动作的意思，“执行命令。”

“哈……是，长官——”Vivid尽量不让自己的话语中带出太多的呻吟，左手攀紧柱子，他死死咬住牙关，右手从看守身上摸索出钥匙靠近了手铐。燃烧的情欲让手抖得厉害，他难以忍受地呜咽一声，钥匙与锁孔碰撞——不是这把。六大开大合的动作让他只能半跪在地上把屁股翘高的同时努力把手往上举起，他再一次尝试，钥匙险些掉落在地，不过他成功了。

骤然松懈下来的Vivid被六轻易压制在地，交合的节奏不但没有减慢反而变本加厉。议员的手指在特工的口腔中搅动，高声的哭喊瞬间无所循形。“太慢了。”他的长官评论的声音带着不满，而他只能在欲海中浮沉连组织语言辩驳的能力都失去。被操开驯服的身体任快感冲刷，他微眯起眼睛，不愿清澈的液体从眼中落下。“在敌人面前被操成那个样子，你就这么不知廉耻？”

Vivid听到他的长官辛辣的讽刺，浆糊一般的大脑只能命令手抓紧六的衣衫。这是一场漫长的折磨，直到六再一次发泄在他身上才得以结束。特工勉力依从上级的指令支撑自己站起，他迅速地检查了自己的装备为突围做好准备。迷茫从他眼中褪去，冷酷、果敢、坚定，当然了，这才是基金会的王牌特工。

另一道目光却扫过他被缓慢濡湿的裤子，六号议员把重新找到的左轮塞进自己的枪套，发出自己惯常的冷冷嗤笑。

END.

努力把六写得很屑【啥】

为什么戛然而止了呢，问就是晚自习结束了。


End file.
